Betrayal
by tattoohero
Summary: Set during the events of "The Aftermath".  I would read that story first before this one.  Dr. T'Soni wants to know why Feron betrayed her again.


**Betrayal**

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks into the Illium Police Department to try to talk to Feron. The asari information broker wants to know why he betrayed her once again. It's more of a need to know than wanting to know. Commander Leia doesn't know why Liara is bothering to find out the reason, so Leia isn't with her. Liara is talking to an turian officer to find out if she is able to talk to the drell, Feron.

The officer is looking through the data to see if the drell is available. "Ma'am, you can go down the hall to the last door on the left and an officer will bring the drell to the visiting room," says the turian as he points to the hallway Liara needs to go down.

"Thank you," replies Liara. The asari information broker walks toward the visiting room. She inhales deeply before opening the door and exhales as she walks into the room.

Feron is sitting in a chair as Liara enters the visiting room. His eyes look at the floor because he is unable to look Liara in the eyes. Especially, after he notices that the asari is pregnant. His heart is in his throat and has nothing to say to Dr. T'Soni.

Liara sits across the table from Feron. She looks at him with a stoic look. Her emotions are all over the place. She wants to yell, scream, and slap him for his betrayal. She needs to know why he did it.

"I have nothing to say, Liara," says Feron.

"I'm not leaving until you do, Feron. Might as well tell me why. Why lie to Jack? Why help her try and kill me? Why trash my office? I need to know," answers Liara.

The drell sits there an goes into one of his memories. _Cerberus commandos have infiltrated the base. The Shadow Broker's private army were not match for the commandos. There was a few pieces of intel he needed to pass on. One was the location of "Subject Zero" aka Jack. The quickly types in the last known location of the human biotic to a bounty hunter hired by Cerberus to locate the crazy biotic they raised. The other piece of information was sent to Liara on the Normandy about the Reapers. The commandos were at the door to the office and Feron was looking at a place to run to get to an escape pod. As he ran to an escape pod, he was able to kill a couple of the Cerberus. Luckly, none of the bullets hit him._

Feron comes back into the present and looks up to the asari sitting across the table. "You left me alone Liara. With half the mercs because you never bother to hire more. I was scare for my life seeing all those Cerberus commandos baring down on the base."

Dr. T'Soni sits there listening to the drell. She has no idea what to say to him. He knows the reason why she left to be with Commander Shepard. "That's why? What stopped you from hiring more mercs after I left to be with Shepard?"

Feron goes into another memory. _ He went to Omega because he thought it would be a safe place to lay low once he found out Jack was after the Shadow Broker. Jack knew Liara was with Shepard on the Normandy, so it had to be Feron that turned her in that caused her to end up back in prison. Jack cornered him in the Afterlife club. Jack grabs Feron by the neck and picks him off the ground, "Tell me drell before I kill you why you turned me in." _

_His life flashed before his eyes because he knew that type of rage would be the end of him and he knew she would kill him unless he tells her it was Liara and not him. "It happened before she left to be with __Commander Shepard. It was the last thing she did before she left." said Feron to the human biotic._

_Jack released the drell's neck then said, "Prove it, drell. Help me locate the asari and help me kill her. You do that and I'll let you live, drell."_

"_I'll do it, just let me live," said Feron._

"Nothing stopped me from doing that, T'Soni. I didn't because I wasn't sure if that is what you wanted. You seemed so caught up researching about the Reapers that you didn't seem to care about our safety. It was Shepard this, Shepard that. Okay, maybe I was jealous. I was looking out for myself. Jack's crazy. She didn't know until we were on Illium that you two were actually together and we were at your office. I couldn't find where you had gone, so I said we could find you by fleshing out Shepard," says Feron.

Liara looks at the drell with a slight bit of pity. "You knew when we were looking for her remains how much she meant to me. You knew after we rescued you, we were a couple. You helped me keep her from the Collectors and gave yourself up to allow me to escape. You being jealous is something I don't understand, Feron. When did I ever give you the impression we would be together? When?" asks T'Soni. She wants to get mad at him, but she can't. All she can feel is pity.

Feron looks up to T'Soni. He can see the pity for him in her eyes. She also sees the hurt of his betrayal. "You didn't, Liara. I didn't know you were pregnant. After you moved, you never tried to contact me. You left me hanging. I thought we were friends. Even though you treated me better than you should have. I know I betrayed you, Liara. I was scared. As scared for my life as I was when I was being tortured by the yahg. I don't know what you want me to say. I can say I'm sorry, but I doubt you would believe me and why should you. This isn't the first time I'd done it."

"You fell of the grid, Feron. How was I suppose to contact you when I didn't even know were you where? I know you betrayed me before, but I still felt I owed you to at least try to recover your body from the yahg. I didn't know you were alive until Shepard gave me the intel from Cerberus. If you knew what I went through personally, you wouldn't have betrayed me again. The things I did to pay that son of a bitch back. To give him payback for what he did to you, to Shepard, and to me. But you threw my goodwill out with the trash by lying to Jack," says Dr. T'Soni. She is feeling the baby kicking and she places her hand over the baby hump to feel the kicks.

The drell looks at the table again because he can't look at Liara. "Why didn't Shepard just kill me or the justicar that was with her?" asks Feron.

"I don't know why Samara let you live. It might have to so with you already were bound and unable to fight back. I really don't know. Maybe, she did it because you are not an asari. However, she did stop Shepard from killing you. Shepard isn't one to kill people in cold blood. Consider yourself lucky," answers Liara.

"How did you find out about us looking for you? You were not at your office or at home?" asks the drell. How they found out is a surprise to the drell.

Dr. T'Soni sighs a little then feels the baby kicking again. She responds, "I sent Shepard to Omega because Aria contacted me about some information I would find very interesting. When Shepard found out what it was, she contacted me and told me to hide. Which is what I did, Feron. Did you or Jack really think I'm that easy of a target?"

"No, I know your not an easy target, but Jack was blind with rage and I thought she was going to kill me on the spot. When she said I could live by helping. I did to save myself. Jack was more dangerous than the yahg. T'Soni, do yourself a favor. Forget about me," replies the drell. The only thing he wants to do now is go back to his cell. His hearing is tomorrow and he is already planning on informing his lawyer to take any plea the district attorney offers. Which is nothing, but he plans on pleading guilty anyway.

Dr. T'Soni stands up, "Oh don't worry, Feron. I will forget you. I only needed to know why and I find you explanation unsatisfactory to say the least. You were jealous, you were scared, I didn't contact you. I didn't even know where you were. You fell off the grid, but it's my fault. I never had many friends until I met Shepard. I was always too busy doing my research on the Protheans to have much of a personal life. I thought we were friends, Feron. I guess I was wrong about that."

Liara walks away from the table without giving Feron a chance to respond to her last comment. She is surprising calm and still feels pity for the drell. Liara is sure that feeling will pass as soon as she gets home. T'Soni and Shepard both plan on being at his hearing tomorrow. They are under the impression that the drell is going to plead guilty and take what ever sentence the judge hands out. Which most likely will be life in prison. He may still be paroled in the future, but she knows he won't come near her again. Jack is dead and as far as Liara is concerned. So is the drell, Feron.

–

A/N:Well, there it is. Feron's reason for his betrayal. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy how I wrote it, but I'll be honest. I can't think of any other reasons besides Feron was never trustworthy in the first place.


End file.
